


Fell In Love WIth A Girl [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Snowellsweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison didn't mean to fall in love with Caitlin. That doesn't make it any easier for him to see her with Jay. For <a href="http://supercavanatic.tumblr.com/post/145219540380/snowwells-week-2016-prompt-list">Snowells Week 2016</a> Day 2, prompt: jealousy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell In Love WIth A Girl [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/FellInLove_Ais_zps0jrh3quj.png.html)

Song: "Fell In Love With A Girl" by The White Stripes  
Characters/Fandom: Caitlin Snow/Harrison Wells, Jay Garrick ( _The Flash_ )  
Spoilers: Minor for s1 and s2  
Length/size: 1:31 (81 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--y--Gc0M9A)  
Downloadable: [SENDSPACE](https://www.sendspace.com/file/7dd2pq)  
Also available at [TUMBLR](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/146247489800/fell-in-love-with-a-girl-snowells-the-flash)! :D

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I was really sorry I didn't get to do with last year's Snowells Week was to fill a prompt with a vid, so I was super-excited to get the chance to do it this year! :D ♥♥♥


End file.
